Kiss…?
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: No era un secreto que el actual maestro del mononokean estaba más irritable de lo normal, no, para nada, si se le notaba a leguas. No en vano la pobre y delicada existencia de su trabajador desaparecería en cualquier momento si decía o hacia algo mal. [One-shot] [Abeshiya]


No era un secreto que el actual maestro del mononokean estaba más irritable de lo normal, no, para nada, si se le notaba a leguas. No en vano la pobre y delicada existencia de su trabajador desaparecería en cualquier momento si decía o hacia algo mal, por esa razón Ashiya hacia hasta lo imposible por evitar molestar al rubio.

Pero no era para menos que estuviera de esa manera, ya mucho tenía en la cabeza como para prestarle más atención de la necesaria al chico, ya mucho tenía con que el Ejecutivo quisiera matar a Hanae por la simple razón de ser humano, ya mucho tenía con que le levantara falsos de haber agredido a un youkai -que se lo merecía-, ya MUCHO TENIA con que él también le dijera que era un humano peligroso y que era una mala influencia para él. ¿Mala influencia? ¡Vamos! ¡Qué él no tenía la edad mental del azabache! Sabía con quien se relacionaba y la razón, no era necesario que una de las tres personas más poderosas del inframundo le mencionara eso. Pero simplemente no podía entender que tenia de peligroso, ni que de la nada fueran a despertar en él habilidades similares a las suyas, ¿verdad? Suspiró y observó su mano, ¿cuánto tiempo atrás había estado tan preocupado por alguien que no hubiera sido un youkai? ¿Alguien que no hubiera sido Aoi?

Bueno, y no estamos mencionando con que el chico estaba un tanto distraído, MÁS de lo normal, además de que ya ni le podían mostrar un cuervo ni en dibujo, eso le tenía que agradecer al Ejecutivo. Miró al chico un instante, una casi milésima de segundo.

En ese momento fue que el aura del rubio hizo que Ashiya tirara los cojines que llevaba en las manos, no era necesario que volteara para saber que Abeno lo estaba observando, ¡se podía imaginar la mirada! ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Ya era momento de pedir perdón por haber nacido? Inmediatamente se agachó y levantó los cojines, disculpándose mentalmente por su error, y quizás un poco por su existencia. Dio unos pasos más y guardo lo que llevaba en manos. Inconscientemente una vez más se tocó el cuello, ya estaba por ser una costumbre eso.

Miró abajo, pues peludito intentaba llamar su atención. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para después intentar avanzar rápidamente hacia aquella dirección. ¿Cómo diablos se le había podido olvidar un cojín? Estaba más que seguro que los llevaba todos y no sólo eso, Abeno había terminado de recoger todo lo que había utilizado para la ceremonia de té, y estaba por dar la vuelta. Analizando las posibles consecuencias de su olvido… El rubio podría detenerse y después asesinarlo con la mirada, como siempre, o detenerse y que le gritara, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Bueno, las consecuencias se pudieron evitar, pues llegó a tiempo.

 _¡Itsuki! ¡Hanae! ( ﾟдﾟ)_

Tanto peludito como el mononokean no sabían que hacer, bueno, del segundo era entendible, aunque lo supiera no había forma de que hiciera algo al respecto y peludito simplemente estaba impactado, pero no se podía adivinar si era por el incremento a la deuda de Ashiya por los utensilios rotos o era por la situación en la se encontraban los dos chicos…

¿De cuánto era la posibilidad de estar en esa situación? ¿Siquiera podía existir un porcentaje? ¿Cómo diablos era posible que al chocar con el azabache terminara sobre él? Ah, pero claro que no era lo único, vaya que no. ¿Cuál podía ser el maldito porcentaje de que estuvieran a la distancia perfecta como para que cayeran cara a cara? ¿Cuál podía ser el porcentaje como PARA QUE SUS LABIOS TERMINARAN POR UNIRSE? ¿Existía tal coincidencia?

Como pudo, se levantó lo más rápido posible, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del mononokean y salió por ella, azotándola. Evadiendo la mirada de Hanae, el texto del pergamino y el simple hecho de que la bola de pelos corría en círculos… ¡¿Por qué diablos sentía su rostro tan caliente?! Y lo más importante… ¿¡Por qué demonios ese maldito palpitar tan acelerado!? Llevo una de sus manos, cubiertas por el kimono hasta su boca, intentando encontrar una razón a esas preguntas que se había formulado. Bueno, quizás las tenía, y eran: ¡Estúpido Ashiya! ¡Y su estúpida inutilidad! ¡Estúpido porque ahora sus labios ya no eran vírgenes! ¡Para la próxima, juraba que si volvían a encontrar al Ejecutivo, no lo ayudaria!

El azabache se levantó despacio, brincando al momento de escuchar como azotaron la pequeña puerta, aún impactado por el acontecimiento… Miró a peludito, quien aún corría en círculos, después el pergamino, en el cual se leía un "¿Estás bien?" con un emoji lo suficientemente dramático… ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Oh no, permitan reformular la pregunta… ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? Y más importante aún… ¡¿Ese no había sido su primer beso?! Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, poniendo tres de las yemas sobre ellos… Evitó gritar pero… ¡¿Su primer beso había sido robado?! ¡Y luego por Abeno! Bueno, que más hubiera querido que fuera robado… pero se dio cuenta que había sido más un accidente… ¡Igual y había sido con Abeno su primer beso! Eso hizo que su rostro terminara por enrojecer todo. ¡Ahhhh, que vergüenza sentía en ese momento! ¡En el mejor de los casos, ahora sí que el rubio terminaría por despedirlo!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer este mi primer fic en el Fandom! ¡Quiero segunda temporada! :D

¡Ah! Termine por escribir algo de ellos, en vista de que sólo hay 2 fics en español (hasta donde llevo contados) y todos los demás en inglés… Bueno, creo que esto lo debí poner hasta el inicio como advertencia pero… **POSIBLE SPOILER** ~~~, básicamente mi fic está escrito después del capítulo 36… lo siento tanto si les arruine el manga… m(_ _)m

Bien… ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Me quieren linchar por darles spoiler? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic! :D


End file.
